


It's Always Been You

by TheTwinSisters



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Doubt, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwinSisters/pseuds/TheTwinSisters
Summary: Al won't rest until she finds out who Alicia really likes.Al’s POV.





	1. The Mystery

_ I was finding myself dreaming about her again, with that beautiful brown hair, those green eyes, her perfect nose that went on to that beautiful mouth, yes, that mouth I kiss and never want to stop tasting, her smell, her soft skin touching mine, each taking off the other's clothes and when it comes to the part that I always hope will arrive, there is a knock on the door of the van. Always at the same time, never getting to the end of the best dream of my life. _

Then I open my eyes in frustration again and start dressing and open the door. Grace.

“Good morning Al! At last. I'm knocking here for a long time. Are you alright? You look more flushed. Do you have a fever?” she asks placing her hand on my forehead.

"No! I am fine. Stop. I just overslept” I say pulling her hand away and leaving the van with her beside me.

We met the others to have a meeting where we would get more supplements. Then Morgan begins “Let's split into groups of two, to cover more area. I'm going with Grace, John and Dwight, Strand and Luciana and Al and Alicia. Any question?". “No” everyone says. _Will I be with Alicia alone? Am I still dreaming?_

“Hello, hello! Al, wake up!” I hear Alicia shouting and clapping in front of me “Are you okay? Are you ready to go?”

“Hi, yes, of course we can, of course,” I say with shame. “What were you thinking? You were standing like a tree after Morgan spoke our names,” she asks me. "What? No, I wasn't thinking about anything, I'm fine Alicia” I say already driving our truck.

After some time driving and chatting, we arrived at a supermarket, where we cleaned some walkers. 

Then we broke up and started looking for food, _Does she like me as I like her? Or is it all in my head? Does ...._ "Al are you listening to me?" I hear Alicia asking me. "What? Yes I'm listening yes” I say looking at her. "Are you sure? Because you're acting so weird today. Did something happen?". "No. I am fine. Nothing happened" I say moving.

“I found some things. Did you find anything?” she asks staring at me. "No. Not yet".

So we keep looking some more. I see some things that might be useful at the cashier when I come across a half-worn boyfriend's day card and stare, reading, when "Al did you find anything else?". “I found some things, yes. And I found that” handing her the card “I think Wes will like it when you give it to him,” I say in a more serious tone. "What? Why would I give it to him?“. “O come on Alicia. You know". “No, I don't know. Why would you say something like that?”. "Because you like each other and it's kind of obvious". "I like him, yes, but as a friend. Just like John, Morgan”. 

Then I stop what I'm doing and look at her “Really? You don’t like him like that?". “No Al. I don't like him like that. Why are you asking me all these questions?" “For nothing. I just thought you guys liked each other and were together”. “No Al. You're imagining things,” she says coming out of the supermarket. “Okay. Chill, I just said what everyone thought of. I'm glad it's a lie,” I say in a more relieved tone. “Really? And why would you be glad?” she says turning and looking at me “For nothing. Just to get this doubt we all had,” I say passing her, “Okay then.” Good thing she didn't ask any more questions.

We're driving back to our home when I have the courage to finally ask, "If you don't like Wes, who do you like?". "Why do you think I like someone?" she asks me with a doubtful face. "Well you still have the Valentine's card, meaning you intend to give it to someone someday". “Okay, you won. I really like someone. So what?” she says laughing “Ha! I knew ..... so who is the lucky bastard?”. “I can‘t say. It's a secret,” she says in a more serious tone. "Fine. You won this round. But I won't settle down until I find out who it is!” I say to lighten the mood “Good luck with that!” she says with a laugh again.


	2. Investigations

The day started early for me, which many have been surprised, _even me,_ but I had to start my investigation to know who Alicia really likes, _wanted it to be me._ So I meet people and talk to them and sometime Alicia's name is said but none of them have a reaction that arouses a doubt.

As I walk along with my information I see her walking with Charlie laughing, so I don't lose my chance and catch up with her.

“Hey girls! It's a beautiful morning today, don't you think?” I ask with a smile on my face.

“Hey Al. Good morning. What are you doing up at this time? You're usually one of the last people to wake up,” says Alicia with a laugh.

“Hey Al. I can't disagree with Alicia. This is kind of weird, seeing you here at this time,” says Charlie, laughing.

“Haha. Very funny you two. But yeah, it's a little weird. But you know that I woke up and couldn't sleep anymore, so I got up and started my investigation early. You know not to waste time. Right Alicia?” I say with a smile, staring at her.

"What? What do you mean? What investigation? Can I help you?” asks Charlie.

"No! Charlie why don’t you go ahead I'll catch up with you,” says Alicia, staring at me.

"OK. Anything you need let me know and I’ll help.” “Alright Charlie. Thanks".

Then we wait for Charlie to pull back a little when Alicia turns to me and slaps my arm “Are you serious? What is your problem?”.

"What? I said I wouldn't settle down until I figure out who he is! And I'll tell you it's harder than I imagined it would be,” I say with a hand on my arm rubbing where she slapped and laughing.

“I didn't think you were serious! I shouldn't have told you that,” she says walking away toward Charlie.

“But you did. And as you know I'm a journalist, and I never give up until I find out the truth!” I tell her.

When I'm about to turn I hear "And why do you think it's a him?!". Then I turn to see her speaking toward me. I get a surprised face. _Is she serious ?!_ But before I answer she is already heading in the opposite direction. _Now things have started to get interesting. _

~~~~~~~~

"Jorge," I tell her.

“What?” she asks doubtfully.

“Jorge. The guy you like!” I say in a more serious tone.

"No, Al. It's not Jorge," she says rolling her eyes.

"OK. I'll look some more” I say leaving.

~~~~~~~~

"Michael!" I say this time.

"No Al. It's not him," she says as she nails a nail.

"OK. I'll be right back,” I say, leaving again.

~~~~~~~~

“Olivia,” I say.

“I think you better look deeper because you’re very cold,” she tells me while arranging a fence.

"Damn it” I get upset.

~~~~~~~~

"Well, I won't say it Wes because you already said it wasn't him, which is good, so I'll say Janis," I say seriously.

“Al you have to do some more research because it's still cold,” she says.

"My God Alicia I'm saying almost everyone's name here and it's never the right person, I'm already running out of names, can't you give me a hint?"

"Al ... I already gave you a valuable tip a long time ago and I think you didn't pay attention, I won't repeat it again" she tells me finishing painting a wall.

“Okay … I'll keep talking until I find it. By the way the wall is pretty beautiful, congratulations, maybe I'll let you paint my room sometime.” "Okay," she says turning to the wall again.

~~~~~~~~~

After a while I start to get hopeless, because all the people I talked about Alicia, nobody showed the reaction I wanted, Morgan interrupts my research and says “Al I don't know what you are doing, but I need your help, John is going to take Strand and Charlie on a search for supplies in a large location, he asked to ask you if you are available to go along?”. "Of course, I'm free, when are we going?". “Tomorrow morning be at the gate, he will be waiting there. Oh and Al, I think you better not take your camera, but more guns, because he said the place is very big.”

“Understood, message received, thank you Morgan,” I tell him with a shove on his shoulder and head out to my room.

I get my clothes comfortable in case I have to run, carry my gun and take a shower.

~~~~~~~   
  


It is night when I realize, Grace and some women are preparing dinner while some men set the fire. We sat and started eating and chatting, but I couldn't take my eyes off Alicia, I was watching who she looked, if the person who looked at her had a passionate look like I get when I look, then would know, but nothing, it's been half an hour and nothing.

We just had dinner and some went to sleep others continued to drink and talk, I went to my room to finish packing my backpack with supplies when I hear knocking on my door “Hi, what are you doing?” Alicia asks me. "Hi, I'm done packing my backpack, Morgan said John will need help looking for supplies and he asked if I could go, I said yes, so we’re going out in the morning." "Yeah, who's going to go?". "John, Strand, Charlie and Me, but it won't be anything, just the place that will be a little big, but nothing to worry about, we'll be fine, you don't have to worry about me." I speak jokingly. “Haha very funny, I'm not worried, just wanted to know, so okay, I'll let you finish and sleep, you'll need to be rested. See you tomorrow Al.” she talks to me in a more serious tone than mine. _My God she looks so beautiful when she's worried about other people. _"Okay, see you tomorrow so take care of yourself, but hey _I take her arm_ when I get back, I'll know who you like, because there are literally five people left."

"Well, as I told you, good luck." she opens the door and when she is almost closing, she tells me in a very low tone, but I can hear "Please be safe". I can't answer it because she closes the door but I get those words in my head _Calm Al she only said that because she's worried about the group not only about you_ but it was still nice to hear those words coming out of her mouth when I realize I'm already closing my eyes and starting that dream that lets me have a perfect sleep.


	3. It’s You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter peeps!! Thanks for keeping up. Stay tune for others projects! ;)

“Holly shit! This place is huge!” I say excitedly.

"Yeah! I found it when I was patrolling with June. But we didn't stop because it's huge and we were just both of us. Searching this whole place would take hours,” John replied with his pistol in hand.

“Well, let's get started! And we don't have much time to waste!” says Charlie excitedly.

So we split: Strand with John and Me with Charlie. There was so much, we didn't even know where to start, we had everything we needed and a little more like medicines, food, drinks and some things that might come in handy. _Jackpot._

“Everyone will be excited when we get there with so much! I'm already excited!” says Charlie with a laugh.

"I know! I didn't know there was going to be a lot of things here! I can't wait to show Alicia all this and see her face!” I say taking some utensils.

"Hahaha! She will be very happy! Who would have thought you two would have getting along?” she says handing me some ammunition.

"What? What do you mean the two of us?” I say stopping.

“You guys already tried to kill yourselves and now you keep talking about her, with a shy smile you make.” “We put it all behind us. We are friends now, just as you are mine. There's no big deal.” "Understand. She's not what she was before, right?.” "No. She's much better, she really cares about others now. She's lighter, happier, more…” I stop to see Charlie laughing in my face. "See?! What did I said! That smile appeared as soon as you started talking about her! I was right!” she laughs.

“Shut up Charlie! That’s not true!” I feel my face boil. "Fine. So why were you asking all those questions about Alicia back at camp?.” _She got me._ “I told you, it was no big deal. It's something between her and me,” I say, heading for the car with a few boxes in hand and hoping she'll change the subject. "But that doesn't mean...."

“Hey guys come here! Now!". _Thank God._ We ran toward them.

~~~~~~~~~~

"John and I found a little room that is full of medicine, but there is only one problem," Strand says showing the room. _You got to be kidding me._ Inside the room were a dozen walkers.

"My God! How can we get those things?” says Charlie with a frightened face looking at me. “Well, it's gonna be a breeze Charlie don't worry, we do this: you open the door John and I kill them while Strand gets the medicines, you'll be fine okay? So everyone agrees?”. "Yes, that sounds like a good plan for this occasion," says John, already carrying his pistols. "Okay let's do your way Al" Strand says.

Charlie opens the door and all the walkers start coming toward us, John shouts on one side and me on the other to separate them. I count three towards me, which means, the separation plan worked, I start running towards one and kill him easily, I hear John take his last shot, I assume he's already taken care of his walkers, and I keep fighting with two. I start running indoors, when I realize one grabs me from behind and pushes me causing me to unbalance and fall on a piece of sharp iron, I give such a loud cry of pain, but still I manage to kill the second one. The last one is on top of me trying to bite me, but I'm already out of strength, after a few seconds like that, I hear a shot and the walker falls on my side. Charlie starts screaming desperate at my side as Strand grabs my leg to start putting pressure. “Al, Al my god are you ok? Stay with us Al!” he tells me, lightly slapping my face “Strand I found some cloths and water to clean, we have to take it now and we leave, she will die if it stays too long, Charlie warn June for her to get ready. Come on Al you can do it” he looks at the Strand telling me very quietly not to listen, I see it all as if they were a mirage.

"Ok, one, two, three!" they lift my leg so fast that I don't even feel the pain right away, but when they starts to wash and bandage, the pain completely consumes me and I scream and start crying as Charlie tries to calm me down. The last thing I hear is my name. 

~~~~~~~~~~

I get up suddenly, screaming, unable to open my eyes from the pain I'm feeling. _What is happening?_

“Al you have to be quiet without moving otherwise I won't be able to sew you right” I hear June. _How did I get here?_

“Al don't move or it will get worse than it already is!” Alicia says. _Alicia._

“Alicia? Is that you?” I ask disoriented with my eyes still closed in pain.

"Yes. It’s me Al. You'll be fine, it's gonna be ok. Can you open your eyes?” she asks stroking my cheek.

"Really hurts. Make it stop!” I say crying and screaming.

“Al you have to open your eyes. You can do it! Let me see those eyes.”

Gradually I open them slowly, feeling tears mingled with sweat dripping down my cheeks, then finally I find them, those beautiful green eyes staring at me full of tears as well.

"Hi," I tell her.

"Hi. There you are. You scared me,” she says with her shaking hands on my face.

I just forget what is happening around me, I no longer feel June sewing me. _I don't know if she gave me pain medication or if it's Alicia's eyes that anesthetized me._

“You don't know the fear I felt when I saw you walking through those gates full of blood, I told you to be careful didn't I? Why don't you listen to me Al?” she tells me in a weak voice. "Sorry, I didn't know a walker could do this damage to me, he pushed me and I fall on the iron bar, it was stupid, I'm so happy to see you again...ahhhhhhh Juneeee my god!" I shout. "Al, Al, the worst is over, now I need you to rest and take these medicines to relieve the pain, you were lucky it was nothing serious.” She gives me a kiss on the forehead and Alicia asks “June what do you want me to do? And don't tell me to leave her alone that this is not an option.” "Ok, I wasn't going to say that, on the contrary Alicia, I need someone to monitor her, to see if she doesn't get infected and if she doesn't have a fever, I would ask for...". "No, I stay, I'm not leaving here, if something happens I warn you about it on the walkie don't worry". "Okay then, Al please rest and try to eat and drink something, in an hour I'll be back to see you." "Understood" is all I can say. 

~~~~~~~~~~

I open my eyes slowly, look around and see Alicia sitting in her chair sleeping. _Now this is a sight for sore eyes._ I try to get up but soon regret it when I feel a pain and scream. _Damn it._

"Al what do you think you're doing?!" Alicia shouts laying me back on the bed.

"Sorry. I was going to get a glass of water and I didn't want to wake you up because you looked like a sleeping angel. God. I had even forgotten about the hole on my leg,” I say, lying down again.

"You can not do that! Do you have any idea how stupid and irresponsible that was! You could have opened the stitches and made things worse!” she says with a louder tone and an angry face.

"OK! I already apologized! Calm down. No need to be mad, Alicia!” I say in the same tone.

"I dont need?! You’re acting like an irresponsible child and I don't have to be mad?! Damn Al! You almost died back there. How did you expect me to react?!” she says rubbing her face.

“Ah great! This again. I didn't almost die, you're exaggerating. They took care of me so that wouldn't happen. And besides, why are you acting this way if you don't even like me that much?” I ask looking at her.

“What do you mean, I don't like you? If I didn't like you I wouldn't be this way. I care about you and the rest of this camp,” she says, sitting next to me.

"But not how you care about and like a certain person right?" I say looking at the ceiling and avoiding her gaze.

“Ah there we go again with this story! You have no other things to worry about, such as your leg?” she says staring at me.

“In fact, this is the only thing that interests me at the moment. Just thinking that I could have died today and not knowing who you really like made me sad and angry.”

"Oh really? And why is that?”.

“Because I wanted to know the truth. Once and for all. So that I can stop creating expectations where there are none. So I can move on,” I say sincerely. _Is it me or the medicines talking?!_

“Al what are you talking about? What do you mean create expectations?” she says taking my hand that I already remove them.

"Stop. You cannot do this. That's what I'm talking about, Alicia. You keep doing these things that make me doubt about us. You have to stop doing things and say things to me if you like someone else,” I say looking into her eyes.

“Al don't say that. You don't know what I'm going through here” says indicating her head “and here” says indicating her heart.

“So I think you better leave. Because I know what's going through my head and my heart. I know who I want. And I think you know that too. But since you won't tell me, then you have to go,” I say in a serious tone.

“Al....” she starts and I already cuts her off “Just go. And bring Luciana to watch me.”

So the last thing I see is her going whit head down, wiping her tears and me wiping mine that I hadn't even noticed had left. _Shit._

~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning I continued to suck, Luciana even tried to improve my mood at certain jokes at night but nothing she did took my thoughts of Alicia coming out the door crying, I wanted to die because I left the woman I like sad because of a idiot fight, I tried to get up to find her but Luci wouldn't let me. 

"Hi Al good morning, I'm glad you're awake, here it is" Luci says handing me a tray with food and water. "I'm not hungry, I already told you, I need to go look for someone, Luci you have to help me get up from this damn bed, I can't stand it, yesterday I couldn't even sleep thinking about her." “In her?” she asks me raising an eyebrow. “Yes in her, as a person,” I say deflecting. "Good morning. Can I take a look at your leg?" June asks me, lifting the sheets. "Of course, there's no way I can stop it, right?". "Geez, what happened to your mood today?" I don't say anything, I keep quiet waiting for her to finish to leave me alone. "June I need to do some things can someone stay in my place?" Luci asks. "It's going to be a little tricky to find someone now, because everyone’s doing their tasks now, but I'll see and call you by the walkie."

After a few minutes I listen to June on the walkie “Luci someone’s going to cover you, she said to not take long, to tell the truth she's very down, I felt sorry, I asked but she said it's nothing.” _My God is’t her? Is she coming right here after our fight? To take care of me?_

“June said you need to go somewhere to take care of some things? Go fast because I don't want to stay here long.” I hear her voice behind the door talking to Luci and gives my heart a squeeze when she appears, her swollen face that looks like she's been crying all night long. _I realized cause my face must be like hers, because I did the same thing._

“Alicia I have no words to describe how sorry I am, I'm destroyed inside, if you don't want to talk to me I understand, I even stop asking about the person you like, just please Alicia I beg you ,forgive me!". Nothing, she does nothing, does not move, does not blink, does not speak and I am worried, until some tears come out of her eyes and she wipes them with her hands “You have no idea how angry I am about you! I didn't sleep at all because I was crying and screaming with hate that I couldn't tell you what I feel, you don't know how hard it is for me to have to talk about these things, but one thing you're right Al”. She approaches me and holds my face with both cold shaking hands and very strong "I like someone, but you never figure it out who it was."   


She pulls me toward her and gives me a hot, desperate kiss, I grab her by the waist and pull her into bed with me. "Wow Alicia, calm down a second, does that mean it's me?". She gives a beautiful smile and says "Yes Al is you, it’s always been you. You fool". We kissed more calmly until we were breathless, but neither wanted it to end. “Wow, how stupid I was, I was never going to say my name.” I laugh out loud and she accompanies me. “I think you better tell Luci that you are going to stay until the rest of the day and night.” I kiss her lips again. “Okay, I’ll tell her, are you sure you're okay with this? Don't you want me to come in the morning?” she asks me. "Don't you dare get up from here Alicia Clark, now that I've managed to make my dream come true and I hope you do too, I don't want to waste any more time and never let you go, was I clear?". "Fine, I won't move, because I don't want to waste any more time either" and she kisses me passionately until she sleeps in my arms. _If this is a dream I never want to wake up again._

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to read some of your comments and thoughts! Kudos are never enough! 
> 
> Follow us on Twitter:   
@gabrielacecatto and @carolinacecatto


End file.
